


Persephone's Story

by Red_Cheshire



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Female Agency, Free Will, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Monologue, No Stockholm Syndrome involved, Queen Persephone, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: Persephone, despite the opinions of some, was never a pretty ornament or something to be stolen. She made her choices and stands by them.~Written for a 300 words contest.





	

"I'm not sorry.'

It's something I've told them more times than I can count, just as many times as "He didn't trick me into this," and "It was my choice."

My mother is the worst of them. She cares but she doesn't listen and she is _smothering_. I didn't know how badly she was choking me until my Hades took me with him.

He never kidnapped me, though he did talk me into going to the Underworld. And of course I screamed, the ground cracked open and I'd never been out of the light before, I was frightened.

At my mother's side I'd been coddled. I wanted for nothing, but nothing I did had meaning. I would bloom flowers and play with the nymphs, it was a gentle girlhood but not what I needed once I was grown, my mother still treated me like a child. I wanted more than that simple joy.

At Hades’ side I walked the Underworld, I saw the dreary dim and the listless dead, and I found purpose. It's why I chose to stay. Few gods will see my work, my gift to the dead, as they refuse to enter the Underworld. Even my mother, suffocating as she is, refuses to visit me. But the likes of Hermes and my dearest friend Hecate, they see what I've done.

The once fallow soil is verdant with shade-dwelling plants and the air is perfumed with the scent of night-blooming flowers. Even the banks of the Styx bear soft mosses. Of course I love Hades, I chose to stay because he gave me purpose. I married my husband because he gave me the Underworld. 

I chose to be more than I was, no matter that others don't understand. I am queen and I will never be sorry.


End file.
